Giving Up
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: After two weeks from the previous events, Rocky and Gunther have somewhat mended their relationship, even if they're not dating yet. CeCe and Deuce's relationship is straining more than usual and Ty and Tinka begin to question theirs. It doesn't help that they're famous and known as 'Chicago's Miracle Survivors' and getting stalked by reporters.
1. Two Weeks Later

_**Hey guys! It's Iluvyouxoxo! I hope you guys were okay with me co-writing Ignorance cause now I'm co-writing this with the amazing GlitterGirl123! How awesome is she to let me continue this saga with her! (I'm not really sure if it's a saga but I don't know what else to call it…) ANYWHO, as you can see I'm am writing the first chapter and if it's not good then we might lose readers…no pressure right? All I ask is that even if this chapter completely sucks just stick around for one GlitterGirl123's chapter! Now that I'm done ranting, I hope you like the chappie!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up or any OCs except for Vince but he, fellow children, sucks and I'm not entirely sure he'll be in this story yet…**_

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

Can I just start out by saying that Rocky Blue is the most confusing girl I have ever met in my entire life? So first we're really close friends, well, best friends and then I find out she loves me. So we moved from really close friends to people who rarely speak to each other and ignore each other despite ending up kissing so many times, mostly against her own will, than finally she believed me when I said I loved her (which I said multiple times before, trust me) and do you know what it took for her to believe that? A kidnapping! Yeah, that's right, we had to be kidnapped, held in a freezer and talk while crawling in an air vent which is long gone for her to believe that I love her. Our barely speaking stage turned into friends with benefits so I guess that's okay. Seriously though, you have to get kidnapped for someone to believe you love them? I can't even begin to explain that because, well… frankly, I don't understand it myself.

"Knock-knock!" called a melodic voice called from the other side of my door.

I smiled, instantly knowing who that was. "Come in." None other than Rocky Blue herself walked into my room at that moment. Nervousness were starting to have a party in my stomach.

"Hey," she greeted me with a simple peck on the cheek. If only we were actually dating for real.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I replied, smiling at the beautiful brunette in front of me.

"Oh, we just came to visit Tinka, you know… see how she's holding up."

Tinka was doing pretty well for a girl that was in a coma for seven days. When she woke up, CeCe and I were in the room waiting for the others to bring us back food, and I'm pretty sure that the redhead woke up the entire hospital when she was calling for the nurse the moment that happened. Regardless of how it happened or when it happened the important thing is that she's alive and well, and that is all I care about. Tinka and Jo were the one's hit the hardest physically and I wasn't too far behind with the surgery on my arm. The luckiest one was probably Cece, she came out with barley a scratch on her but mentally, that was a whole different story. She was one of the people hit the hardest mentally but I have to say that if they weren't neck and neck Jo was probably hit the hardest of us all. Between her losing all that blood, the permanent scar on her arm and the fact that she was held against her will and kidnapped for the second time… I think it's fair to say she wasn't doing to hot on the emotional train either.

"You guys coming out or what?" a mono-toned CeCe asked appearing in the doorway. That was her thing now. It was like her and Jo both decided that they wouldn't be happy about anything from the rest of their lives anymore, they refused to show even so much as a hint of joy with anything they did. I saw it more in Jo than CeCe who occasionally smiled but it sucked. This whole thing sucked like hell! I mean how many people do you know that get so famous for being kidnapped and in Cece's case raped by the kidnapper when she was 13! Four years ago but still! We were all over the news and the Internet and still are. If that isn't stressful enough all of us are getting hounded by news reporters.

"We're coming, CeCe, just give us a minute," Rocky said with a light laugh. All the redhead did was roll her eyes and walk back out to the living room.

"Shall we?" I asked the brunette beauty, hopping up from my bed.

Rocky smiled and hoisted herself up with the help of my hand. "We shall."

As soon as we set foot in the living room, I could feel the sullenness and tension that always seemed to linger between all of us now. Deuce and Cece sat together on one side the couch (shocker, I know) while Jo and Tinka sat on the other side. Ty was seated on the floor below Tinka and that left Ethan with the arm chair, and that left Rocky and I with the love seat.

"Ugh, if I see my face on one more news station I will puke," Cece grumbled as she flipped through the channels. It was getting kind of annoying seeing our faces on pretty much every TV station and all over the Internet. If we had to be treated like celebrities and get our picture taken 24/7, I would want it to be for dancing on _Shake It Up, Chicago_ or landing a movie deal, or even for getting a record deal if some of us can sing (some of us really can like Jo or CeCe. I hate picking favorites, but Jo has an insane vocal range. End of story), not being kidnapped by a psychopath! Has this world really gotten so corrupted that people enjoy hearing our story? Gosh, this is all so aggravating! When I said I wanted to be famous one day, this isn't what I meant!

"I'm right there with you," Tinka spoke up, tearing her eyes away from the TV.

"It seems like we're on every station every day," Ethan added. No, really? Exactly. See what I mean? I hate it. Now I know tha you're all like 'how can you hate it so much?'

Try living a story similar to us and then the world finds out and then give me the answer, okay? Good.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Rocky asked as she rested her head on my shoulder. If I wasn't so annoyed with the world right now and if Rocky was my girlfriend, I would so kiss her.

Cece snorted. "Because they're heartless little trolls that have nothing better to do than stalk victims to make a living for their sad, sad lonely life."

"That was… descriptive," Deuce said with a small laugh. Cece just shrugged her shoulders without that smile I have grown to know when she has a scheme, idea, mischief, or even when she was plain happy and put her feet on Jo's lap while her head moved to Deuce's.

"Get used to it," I told her.

"Really?" Jo asked with annoyance.

"Get used to it, honey," Cece replied smugly. She turned to me. "And stop th mind-reading thing, Gunther, it's really starting to get in my nerves."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I said, tring to defend myself.

"On the other hand, Jo, it's true, you should really get used to it," Deuce offered with a strained smile, trying to ease up some of the depression and awkwardness lingering in the air. Yeah, it didn't really work. After about five more channels with us as the stars (yeah yeah, it's surprising, I know), CeCe closed the TV, the gesture earning a sigh of relief from all of us.

"I am going to kill the person who told those news people to find us in that cockroach-infested prison!" CeCe shrieked.

"First, we have to find out who actually did that, and then we will all kill that person together," Ethan said.

"I want to find out now!" she yelled.

"Baby, calm down—"

"Deuce if you tell me to calm down then I will throw you to the not-so-calm ocean during a hurricane! While you're sleeping!" That instantly shut him up.

Whoa, the girl is _really_ pissed. And that is saying a lot. Trust me on this, don't ever get in her way.

"I have never seen this this angry since she lost her favorite doll and blamed it on you and Tinka in third grade," Rocky whispered to me, removing her head from my shoulder that wasn't in surgery a few weeks ago.

It's true. Her eyes were furiously blazing and her hair would be flying around in a bright red whirl if possible. CeCe had her hands clenched into tight fists and looked as if she was tring to retain herself to break something out of pure rage. Oh God.

"CeCe, they'll get tired of us eventually!" Rocky said, trying to calm her down, which you should not mention. Jo said to never tell girls to calm down when they're in some frenzy. Look up for 'Exhibit A'. Rage frenzy in CeCe's case.

"How do you know that?"

"Because this will eventually get to a time where the news cast will feign the interest and move on to another fascinating fact—"

I cut her off before she can continue. "Say that in English, will you?"

She rolled her eyes before 'dumbing it down'. "What I meant was that those idiots will eventually get bored with this and move on to the next big thing," she repeated in an easier way to understand. "Better?" she asked, turning her head toward me.

"Definitely."

"And then they'll invade the lives of other innocent people who were scarred. How exciting?" Jo said sarcastically. Man, does she love sarcasm.

"Hey! We are not idiots!" someone shouted out of the blue. Oh, Rocky Blue… wait, what? I'm thinking about Rocky's last name while some creep just talked from nowhere? What the hell is wrong with me?

The voice came from the window, and when I open it, there are reporters!

"Hey!" I shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I think you know the answer, kid," the man replied smugly. Tinka ran over to see what was happening.

"What the hell, man? GET OUT OF OUR APARTMENT!" she shouted. Everyone else came to watch the little fiasco. Oh, how exciting. We all started to shout at the two reporters until they actually left my residence. Residence? Man, Rocky is really starting to rub off on me…

"Why won't they leave us alone?" Ty, Ethan and Tinka finally asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because of Vince," Deuce answered. Wow. For once (no offence, Deuce), he was right. This is all Vince's fault. I mean, Frankie didn't make us famous overnight. Vince did, and this was all his doing.

If he sets another finger on anyone's hair, I swear I will kill him.

And that's a promise I'm wiling to keep, no matter what the consequences, because it would all be worth it.

**Rocky's POV**

I cannot believe it. Those reporters were that desperate to spy on us by hiding through Gunther and Tinka's window? That's just sad. And pathetic. Pathetic and sad.

Anyways, here's what happened: CeCe's brother got kidnapped, held in a cockroach-infested prison. Being the geniuses we were (note sarcasm), we tried to save him but all got kidnapped in the process by a maniac and had been held hostage in a walk-in freezer, almost died of cold and numbness, had to get out from an air vent, got caught, said psychopath set the building on fire, we had to jump from a window to survive, he got arrested and we got rushed to the hospital. To top it off with the icing on the cake, some anonymous caller _told the news team where to find us_ and we have all been famous and stalked (see the irony? Stalk? You don't? It's a long story) by reporters and the paparazzi ever since.

But that's just the short version. You don't know the romantic tension there was between some of us, mainly Gunther and I, couples who had gotten together (my brother and his sister), deep, dark secrets that were revealed (like the fact that CeCe was raped and stripped from her virginity at the early age of thirteen nearly five years ago) and _so much more_.

I want to date Gunther and vice-versa, yet what do we get? We're in the 'friends with benefits' zone. CeCe and Deuce used to have a picture-perfect relationship, and now what? The relationship is stretching uncomfortably with many obstacles right now because of what happened and 'the incident'. We wanted to be famous because of something cool, and what are the results?

We are known for being 'Chicago's Miracle Survivors'.

The list could go on and on.

Does life ever turn out the way you want it to? Read what I mentioned below again and I'll get right back at you for your answer.

We are practically tracked down with computers by reporters and the paparazzi. Is that something we wanted?

_No_.

I want it all to end. Anyways, right now we decided to sleepover at Gunther and Tinka's and I'm supposed to have sweet dreams. What's happening now?

I just woke up from a nightmare I'd really rather not describe and can't go back to sleep. School starts the day after tomorrow. So I just lie here, staring at the ceiling, even though I can't really see anything at all, although I'm very sure it's the ceiling, because… I should stop rambling right now.

"Can't sleep?" I heard someone ask me. I turn to see CeCe. I simply shake my head.

"Me neither."

"I noticed that when you asked me that question in the first place."

She stayed quiet for a short moment instead of retorting back like she always does. See how we all changed? "So how are you and Gunther?"

"I don't know, we're fine, I guess."

Even though neither of us can really see anything, I know the redhead in front of me just raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, we're more like friends with benefits."

"Well… it's way better than not talking to each other at all."

"What about you and Deuce?"

"I don't know… we started to fight more than usual…" she trailed off while staring into space. Something is definitely up with them… they seem more distant and don't make out all the time anymore. As disgusting as it was, it just proves that the couple were having some problems at the moment.

"What's going to happen between you and Deuce now?"

"I don't know… maybe a…" she said before cutting herself off and simply shrugging her shoulders. "I just don't know," she repeats once more.

We sat in silence for a while before CeCe went back to sleep, hastily throwing the covers off her body because of the heated temperature.

I still couldn't sleep. Great, just great.

"Hey Rocky," someone else said this time, a guy to be more exact. Him too?

"Hey."

"Why are you wide awake at three in the morning?"

"Because I'm exhausted," I mutter sarcastically. By the way, if you were wondering (which I know you weren't), Jo and Tinka uses the most sarcasm out of all of us. CeCe and Gunther both come second place.

"Calm down, I was just asking!"

I smacked his head in retaliation.

"OW!" he whisper-yelled loudly. "What th hell was that for?"

"Never tell a girl to calm down. Ever. Got it?" I retort back. He held up his hands in a 'I surrender' kind of way. I thought he was sleeping, why did he wake up right now?

"I couldn't sleep and overheard you and CeCe."

That earned him another slap on the head.

"OW, STOP IT!" he quietly screamed once again.

"That one was for eavesdropping!"

"Crazy girl," I heard him mutter. I hit his head once more.

"Okay, I probably deserved that one," he mumbled while rubbing his head, wincing in pain and glaring at me. I just did my best innoent face I can do.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked him, pretending that I had no idea what he is talking about.

"Stop acting like you don't know. And don't do that face. It's killing me."

I said nothing. I wasn't in the mood to tease him right now anymore. I leaned in slightly toward his face. He simply looked at me. I wanted to kiss the boy so badly right now. I felt his face get closer to mine, his eyes burning into my heart and soul. Then his lips met mine's in a fervent kiss. Not that I'm complaining, though…

**Ty's POV**

I couldn't sleep for some odd reason. So I'm awake in the middle of the night, when I started to hear two people talking: one was my sister, Rocky Blue and the other person was my girlfriend's (who is not in a coma anymore, thank God) twin brother.

"Hey Rocky."

"Hey," she replied vaguely. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but Rocky is my little sister! I know they're friends again, but they looked more like the kind with benefits or something like that. I want to be sure.

"Why are you wide awake at three in the morning?" Gunther asked her with a hint of confusion.

"Because I'm exhausted," she retorted back sarcastically. The sarcasm reminded me a little of my blonde haired girlfriend, Tinka Hessenheffer

"Calm down, I was just asking!" Oh no. He should have not said that. When you tell a girl to calm down, they—

I then heard a thump, and opened my eyes a tiny bit to see what happened. Gunther was now rubbing his head with his rigt hand, his face looked like it was twisted in pain. The lighting was surprisingly clear enough for me to see that.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Never tell a girl to calm down. Ever. Got it?" Rocky threatened menacingly. I saw the the blond raise his hands in a 'I surrender' kind of way. I know Rocky was wondering why he woke up rigt now.

"I couldn't sleep and overheard you and CeCe," he answered as if she asked the question out loud in the first place.

I heard another thump and this time Rocky's hand hitting Gunther's head once more.

"OW, STOP IT!" he yelled in a low voice again.

"That was for eavesdropping!"

"Crazy girl," he muttered. Oh man Gunther, why did you—

"Okay, I probably deserved that one," he said after my sister it my best friend's head a third time. I heard him since slightly in temporary pain and I know Gunther enough to tell that he was glaring daggers at the girl he loves. I know he's surprised I haven't murdered him, but that's because I know Rocky's in good hands with Gunther. I trust him and I know he's not using her. Plus, I'm dating his sister and he let me, despite me having a player problem in the past.

"Don't do that," Gunther suddenly said.

"Do what?" Rocky asked with that innocent voice of hers.

"Stop acting like you don't know. And don't do that face. It's killing me."

Rocky and Gunther had both fallen silent. I saw her move her face closer to Gunther's a did nothing for awhile, then leaned in toward her, closing the gap between the two of them and feverishly starting to kiss her with his hands cupping her face, which Rocky gladly complied to, her hands icing toward his hair.

So they _are_ friends with benefits. Now that I think of it, I feel like an idiot to not figuring that out before, since they didn't really say anything about it.

If the two of them haven't been through what they did, I would have ripped their faces apart. But I think I'll let it pass this one time, since I know the love they hold for each other.

* * *

_**How was that for a first chapter? This is GlitterGirl here, but from now on, call me Elizabeth, or Liz, or even Lizzie (my favorite). Is that my real name? Not even close. Will you ever find out? Unless we know each other in person, then no. Does that make you sad? Yeah? I love that… JK, but I have got to stop acting like Jade from Victorious… anyways, I have finals coming this Monday which continues until next Wednesday (high school starts in grade seven in Montreal, Canada and it sucks. Not really, but—never mind), so my updates will be slow for two weeks or so since I am studying for like two hours daily (I always get paranoid) but after that it's summer vacation! That makes me happy, and I hate being overly peppy. Well, I'll be sad that I won't see people for two months so I guess that evens it out. Wow, I'm ranting but you got to know more about me! Oh yeah, there's a lot of sarcasm in my FanFics but that's because I'm naturally sarcastic, way too muh for some people's taste. By the way, I'm going to LaRonde for a school field trip and I'm pumped! Goliath, Ednord, Cobra, Vampire, Boomerang, and so many more, here I come! Oh yeah, and Vince will definitely make an appearance, at least that's the plan for now… don't know where this is going, idea might change.**_

_**Random Fact About Lizzie: I am upset and pissed that my favorite Victorious Bat author (Digidestend Angel) retired from this site just yesterday because of so many idiots and other personal reasons. Now I lost her and have to find a second favorite. I have some in mind but… no one could replace that girl. She has a son named Nathaniel (who's only seven months old)**_

_**Peace!**_

_**GlitterGirl123**_


	2. Seducing

**_Hey Guys! It's Iluvyouxoxo here! So basically GlitterGirl123 is doing finals right now so she's busy studying and whatnot. I on the other hand am off for summer (FINALLY!) so I am able to write chapters a lot more… I guess you could say frequently. So this chapter will now be written by moi, sorry if that disappoints anyone._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up or any good OC's like Jo or Ethan..._**

* * *

**Tinka's POV**

I am going to go insane! I mean like, seriously! Everywhere I turn; there are reporters and news vans galore! All just waiting to pounce on me like a tiger to its prey! Wow… that was actually a pretty good analogy; I've never been good with that—

Ugh, what is wrong with me? Since when do I care about analogies? I'm telling you, it's these reporters! They are getting in my head and making me all paranoid and weird! It's not just me though, it's getting to everyone. Like two days ago, my boyfriend Ty flipped off a reporter and that made front page of the news and was all anyone could talk about.

"I am going to kill myself!" Cece exclaimed, coming into my apartment without even knocking. She just barged in like always.

"No, come on in. I insist," Gunther muttered sarcastically.

"What happened?" Rocky asked, looking amused at Gunther's comment.

Without a word the redhead snatched the remote out of my hand and flipped to a news station.

"In other news… one of Chicago's 'Miracle Survivors' attacked a cameraman on her way to a friend's house. We suspect that this was a cry for help from an emotionally tortured soul," The TV news anchor lady said. Cece rolled her eyes brown and tossed me the remote. I face-palmed. Idiots. They should know to never mess with Cece.

"Apparently, I'm an emotionally tortured soul that cannot be held accountable for her actions," Cece informed us, mocking the anchor lady's cockney accent. Rocky gave her a sympathetic pat on the leg just as Jo and the other's walked in.

"Does anyone knock anymore?" Gunther asked with an eye roll. Man, my brother's never like this. See what the fame is doing? Jo groaned and knocked on the already closed door.

"Better now? You're welcome," she said with a smug smile before joining us on the couch, sitting on the floor.

"So Miss Emotionally tortured soul, how did this happen?" I asked turning to Cece. She and Deuce were sitting on opposite sides of the room. That like never happens; something has to be up with them, I mean even when they fight they still sit together! Trying to separate them is like trying to separate magnates.

"They were following me and one of the reporters was asking about…" Her voice trailed off and her voice cracked a bit, "Never mind what they were asking about, but they were getting way too personal."

"How exactly did you attack them?" Ty asked curiously from beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

Cece shrugged, "Verbally… I may not be into physical violence but I can hurt you by saying things that will make you sad for a long, long time."

We all stared at her.

"Fine!" she groaned, "I may have slapped one of the camera men and another may not be able to have kids but they were stalking me!

That was true; Cece could defiantly scar you for life with some of the things her sick, twisted brain comes up with. If she didn't feel like hurting you verbally she would physically attack you, and it would take up to 4 people to pull her off of you. And if you were really unlucky she would do both which would leave you curled up in a corner, covered in ice packs as you balled your eyes out. It depended on her mood I guess…

"They are heartless little trolls," Rocky spoke up, as we nodded our heads in agreement. We all knew what they were probably pestering her about and that was wrong of them to do so and they deserve to be emotionally scarred for life.

"What did you say?" Ethan asked.

Gunther's face turned to one of horror, "Oh my God, Cece, that's horrible!"

"Stop reading people's mind! It's creepy!" Cece exclaimed, putting her hands on her head, looking like she wanted to tear her hair out. I don't blame her one bit since I want to copy her actions. We all did.

**Cece's POV**

"I can't help it, it just happens!" Gunther defended himself. That's always the excuse.

I snorted. "Please, I'm sure you can control it."

He shook his head rapidly. "Nope."

"Yeah, you can."

"No… seriously, I can't."

"I bet you could."

"No, I don't even try. It just happens." Another excuse.

"Gunther, come on! I'm sure you can control the mind reading thing!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I ca—"

"Okay, that's enough!" Rocky cut in.

I rolled my eyes. Why is it that Rocky always gets to have a say in everything we do? I mean yes, she's smart an all but now she has this attitude and frankly sometimes it gets on my nerves. I don't know if she's spending too much time with me and Jo, but something has changed the girl. It's like a light switch was flipped on and it all happened in the walk in freezer. I mean sure, that experience can change you…it changed all of us but how can you develop an attitude from that? You can develop paralyzing, spine tingling, blood curdling fear and whatever, but attitude? How?

Maybe her whole change in attitude had something to do with finally realizing that Gunther loves her and all… at least, I think she realized it. They don't really talk about that with us much, I mean once in a while we can get something out of Rocky but other than that they both stay quiet about their relationship status. I mean I knew they were friends with benefits… but how does that work? Eventually it either ends badly or they fall deeply in love and get married… at least, that's how it happens in movies. None the less they were confusing and that was about all I knew regarding that subject.

"So…" Ethan started off. "This couch… it's… um…comfortable."

"Thank you," Gunther and Tinka said in unison.

"Hey Cece, it's time to go," Jo said as she got up.

I groaned loudly. "I'm so not looking forward to this."

Rocky and Gunther shared a look.

"Where are you guys going?" Gunther asked.

"Mrs. Jones is having us fitted for the maid of honor's dresses," Jo supplied.

"Ya, I get to try on dozens of dresses and twirl around in them until my mom says stop," I grumbled.

"Don't most girls like dresses?" Ty questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "Do I seem like most girls?"

"Good point."

"I thought there was only supposed to be one maid of honor?" Deuce spoke up, cocking his head slightly to the side.

**Rocky's POV**

As soon as Deuce spoke, Cece stiffened and went dead silent. Huh that's weird, usually when Deuce does the head cock thing she gets all…_melty_. Is it bad that I miss them sucking face all the time? Cause it would really be nice to have something normal happening.

"Her mom wants both of us to be the maid of honor so at this wedding there will be two maids of honor, "Jo explained.

"Okay," Deuce said as he flashed Cece a small smile. With that, Cece dragged Jo out the door, "I swear if I have to wear a pink dress I will hang myself with one of the sashes, "she mumbled before the door shut.

"Well, I think that me and Ty are going to go out," Tinka said; pulling Ty up from the couch and heading towards the door.

"Please tell me we aren't going to the Pickle museum," Ty grumbled as the door was shut.

"And then there were three…well, two. I'm going home to uh…," his voice trailed off, "Polish my sneakers? See you later, guys." Ethan got up from the couch and closed the door shut, leaving me alone with a certain blond boy, who I just so happen to be deeply in love with.

"So… are you going home too or you're staying?"

"I think I'll hang out here for a little longer," I answered without a mere second of hesitation.

"Uh…" he trailed off.

"What do you—"

"I have no clue, Rocky." I sighed, and simply laid my head on Gunther's shoulder and looped my left arm with his right one.

"Rocky… when can we actually go out?"

"I don't know, but I want to, I really do." It was true, I really have an urge to date him instead of being in the friends with benefits zone, but I didn't want to rush things.

"So do I."

"I should have believed you."

"No, I should have had the guts to ask you out before."

I sighed, "Maybe when the whole "Chicago's Miracle Survivors" thing blows over we can."

He nodded and pressed a light kiss to my forehead, "I can wait."

It was getting very late. I felt my eyes flutter shut, my head never leaving the boy's shoulder and curled my feet under the couch, snuggling my body closer to the foreign boy, heat radiating off his body. It all felt so right. Being in his arms gave me a sense of security and I don't think I've ever felt like that since the first time there was a kidnapping. I admit it, I was scared and for lack of better word, vulnerable after everything that's happened. It always seemed to consume me, the kidnapping I mean, but when I was with Gunther all of that worrying about what could have happened and what will happen seemed to melt away in an instant.

"Good night Rocky," an angelic voice whispered into my ear. "Sleep tight." My eyes closed and before I knew it, I had entered the most peaceful sleep I had in months.

The next morning I woke up in a totally unfamiliar bed. Looking around, I not only realized that this was an unfamiliar bed, but an unfamiliar room. As I moved around, struggling to figure out where the heck I was, I felt something stir next to me. My eyes traveled downwards to where an arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. Okay, it was _someone_, not something. My first initial reaction was to freak out but before I could scream or do something stupid I realized exactly who it was. Gunther. Wait, why am I in Gunther's bed—?

Oh no! I found myself checking under the covers to see if I still had clothes on. Shirt, pants, socks… okay then, I'm good.

"Stop squirming," Gunther mumbled with annoyance. I shifted around so we were face to face.

"Why are we in your bed?" I questioned cautiously. Had he tried to seduce me or something?

Gunther opened his eyes. "You fell asleep on my couch and I didn't want to wake you up, so I brought you in here with me instead of leaving you to be cold and alone on the couch. See how nice I am? It's my way to give back to the community."

"So you didn't like try to seduce me or anything? " I asked playfully.

He raised an eyebrow. "Rocky I couldn't seduce a dog with a pound of bacon in my hands, what makes you think I could seduce you?"

"You never know…"

* * *

**_Alright, so GlitterGirl123/Lizzie and I decided that we would do a half and half thing for the rest of the story. Basically, I would write half of a chapter and she would write the other half so both of our ideas would be packed into one awesome chapter! And I must give credit to Lizzie who helped with towards the middle of this chapter, so thank you for being an awesome writing partner! =)_**

**_So yeah… that's it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_XOXOXO_**

**_-Iluvyouxoxo_**


	3. Another Breakup

**_Hey guys! It's Iluvyouxoxo here and I'm sorry for the long wait but you have me to thank for that. I honestly don't have anything to say so I guess I'll cut straight to the chappie…_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up or any OCs in this story…_**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

As soon as I walked in through my front door, Ty was in front of me.

"Where were you last night?" he demanded. Whoa, give me a second to breathe a little!

"It's nice to see you too. Why do you care?" I questioned.

"Don't give me that attitude, and I'm supposed to care. I'm your brother! Remember?"

"How can I forget that? We live with each other. By the way, I fell asleep on Gunther's couch."

"You couldn't have just told me that to begin with?"

"Well…"

I can't believe he said 'don't give me attitude'… again. I wasn't giving him any sort of attitude! I was simply asking a question. It gets annoying when everyone you talk to asks 'when did you get that bitchy attitude?' and the same sentence edited all the time.

It's more than annoying. And believe me; I expect it from my mother… but _not_ from my best friends. Having some kind of attitude is just having more of a backbone (at least that's how CeCe sees it) so that's good, right?

I hope, because if not, I'm going to have to stop this soon.

Anyways, I made my way over to the couch to where Ethan was flipping through the channels with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"Just trying to find a station that we aren't on. I'm stuck between 'My Little Pony' and 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'," he replied seriously. Just as I was about to reply Mickey Mouse, two people burst in and placed their self on the couch, sandwiching me and Ethan together.

"'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'. 'My Little Pony' creeps me out, no one is that happy all the time. Besides, Mickey Mouse rocks," CeCe spoke up.

"Mickey Mouse Clubhouse it is," Ethan said, flipping to the channel. "So how did dress shopping go?"

Jo elbowed CeCe in the ribs. "Go on. Tell them."

CeCe rolled her eyes and sat up straight. "I kind of refused to try on multiple dresses after a seamstress poked my mom with a needle."

Ethan and I shared a look. "Why?"

"Because I have a fear of needles, okay?" she snapped back. I laughed with Ethan.

"Finally, something that terrifies the mighty CeCe!" Ethan joked.

"Look at me, dying of laughter… Wait, let me add some emphasis. Ha. Ha. Ha," CeCe deadpanned.

"So what did you guys end up with?" Ty asked as he joined us.

"Just what CeCe wanted," Jo paused and smirked. "A hot pink dress with a dozen ruffles, the color being an even brighter pink!"

Ty's eyebrows drew together. "I thought CeCe hated pink."

"That was sarcasm," CeCe drawled out.

"I thought you guys would be used that by now," Jo muttered, "It's like they don't seem to get it…"

No… we get sarcasm… you just don't need to use it all the time. I have to say that Jo is probably the most sarcastic person I've ever met in my life. Between her and CeCe, our group gets a healthy dose of sarcasm every day. But you'd think we wouldn't all be able to tell the difference between sarcasm and the real stuff by now.

"Besides, with all this fame, I'm living in my own pink personal hell," CeCe said.

"You're personal hell is pink?" I asked her. She hates it that much? I hate yellow but not to the point where yellow is the color of my personal hell.

"I think I just established that, Rocky."

"You really hate pink, don't you?" Ethan stated.

"Yeah, so much that I don't eat pink cotton candy."

"But pink cotton candy is the best!" Jo said with a shocked voice.

"I know, right?" Ethan said.

"Knock-knock!" Tinka called out as she and Gunther opened the door.

**Ty's POV**

I don't mind that my sister and Gunther are dating, uh… I mean friends with benefits, but it's still weird to watch your baby sister kiss one of your best friends.

"Hi!" Rocky said with a smile.

"Hey," the twins both said. My girlfriend sat on my lap while Gunther just sat beside my sister, who pecked his cheek. Uh, what up with the PDA? Not the kind when you always make out, but the kind that shows 'your passionate love' or something like that.

"Does that mean that you're dating now?" CeCe questioned loudly. Leave it to CeCe to make an awkward situation suddenly surface.

"Uh…w—"

"No," Gunther answered, his face completely pink. "So where's lover boy?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

We all watched Jo's eyes widen as she shook her head frantically. CeCe's once light grip on her favorite pillow formed into a death grip as her jaw clenched.

"What about Martin?" she questioned though clenched teeth.

Martin? Never once has CeCe called Deuce 'Martin'. Come to think of it, none of us ever said Martin; we were just too used to calling him Deuce. The only person that called him Martin was Mrs. Martinez and even then it was only if she was beyond pissed at her son. So if CeCe was calling him Martin right now, she was pissed about something involving him.

"Drop it!" Jo kept mouthing repeatedly.

"Just wondering… that's all," Gunther replied, quickly getting the message.

"I'm getting a glass of water," CeCe grumbled as she walked towards the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Jo had breathed out a sigh of relief. "Crisis averted."

"Did she finally say what was up with them?" Rocky questioned as all the girls in the room eagerly leaned over to Jo. Girls…

"No… but yesterday, Deuce came over to my house because CeCe was sleeping over and they had a massive fight in our bedroom when I went to get a sandwich. When I got back, I just eavesdropped a little. I guess—"

"What did they fight about?" Tinka cut in.

"I was getting there, "Jo said, rolling her eyes." Anyway, the whole media frenzy is getting CeCe really agitated so it looked like she took out her frustration on him. Then there's the whole Vince thing that she refuses the talk about and the fact that she's not talking about it makes Deuce frustrated cause he feels like they're, and I quote 'growing apart'."

Growing apart? I think that has to be one of the biggest cliché's in the book, if not the biggest the most common. I kind of get how all this could strain their relationship though; I mean finding out your girlfriend was raped when you were held hostage in a walk-in freezer isn't just something you forget about with a snap of your fingers.

"Well… in Deuce's defense, I could see how that might frustrate him, I mean, like come on! The girl had been really distant lately," I spoke up.

"Well, yeah, she has. But do you really think she'd want to talk about her being… raped… with her boyfriend? That would be like talking about all of Ty's ex girlfriends in front of Tinka when their relationship is still sort of new," Rocky replied. "And there's _a lot_."

Tinka made a face. "It's kind of true."

"She doesn't talk about it with anyone at all, so why would she… with Deuce? He shouldn't expect her to," Jo added.

"Well, yeah. But I can understand why he'd want talk about that though, I mean, I think we all know that it's the whole Vince thing is all the media cares about when it comes to CeCe. He just wants to make sure she's okay," Ethan defended.

Just then CeCe came back.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"How we don't want to be famous," Jo said. "And… how comfy this couch is!"

She swung her legs on the couch, thus resting them both Rocky and Ethan's laps. He looked at Jo as if she had suddenly lost her mind.

"Okay then…" Just then, we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," CeCe said, already heading towards the door before anyone can even stand up. When she opened the door, the redhead came face-to-face with a certain Latino she seems to be angry at for an unknown reason.

"Martin," CeCe said stiffly with a hint of fury in her voice as she walked back to the couch.

"Cecelia," Deuce said with an equally angry tone as he followed her.

"Oh, so now you call me Cecelia?"

"Well, you called me Martin so yeah! I did!"

"_Oh_. So you want to go there?"

"What if I do?"

"Then I'll—"

"Hi Deuce!" we all said loudly, trying to stop the budding argument. It started as a small spark, but now it's turning into something ugly.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Deuce shouted.

"BACK OFF!" CeCe yelled. "By the way Martin, to be honest here, you are not a good boyfriend."

"Oh, so the fact that I'm trying to help you makes me the bad guy?"

"It does when I don't want to talk about it!"

"Which is a big miracle because you never seem to stop talking!"

CeCe's eyebrows narrowed even more. "You did _not_ just go there."

"You heard me. And by the way, you're not the perfect girlfriend yourself."

"So you want to break up with me?" They were glaring daggers at each other, red-hot flames burning in their eyes. Suddenly, Deuce grabbed CeCe's arm and started to drag her God knows where.

"Where are you going?" Tinka asked.

"Somewhere private," Deuce said in a normal voice to us all. "We are nowhere near done with this," he said, looking down at CeCe.

At the redhead did was roll her eyes. "You're right, we're not." And then _she_ started to pull Deuce this time.

And with that, Deuce and CeCe disappeared thorough the door, leaving us all to stare in shock, our mouths wide open.

"Someone pinch me," Jo mumbled. "You guys, if any of you even _try_ to pinch me for real, I will kill you."

_**Deuce's POV**_

I dragged CeCe outside the apartment. This little feud between us is starting to get out of hand. We both stopped outside the building, where no one was there. Huh? Why is this place empty? It's normally filled with—!

Whatever. Who even cares.

"So… what else is there to say?" CeCe asked, one hand on her left hip and the other lazily twirling a strand of red hair.

"You know," I started, "I'm trying to help you."

"Maybe I don't want your help!"

"I noticed that!"

"So why won't you give up?"

"You're my girlfriend! I'm supposed to care about you!"

"That doesn't mean that I keep track of what you do every five seconds of your life! Do you honestly that a normal teenage girl _wants_ to talk about her past rape experience or something? That is nowhere _near _normal!"

"So now you think I'm the 'overprotective-guy-who-stalks-you-all-the-time'?" I asked angrily? She knows I'm not like that!

Suddenly, rain started lightly to pour down. So that's why no one's there. But it's just a drizzle though.

"So what if I did?" she spat. "What difference does it make?"

"You know, maybe we should just break up!"

"_Oh_! You know what? I think we should!" With every word we say, the rain was starting to fall faster in heavier sheets.

"Is that what you want right now?"

"Is that what you want?"

CeCe and I had both fallen silent. By now, the raindrops was falling down in thick layers, practically bouncing off the pavement and CeCe and I were soaked to the bone. Her red hair turned a darker shade, reminding me of velvet and even though we were fighting (again), she looked beautiful as always. Okay, I should have checked the weather earlier. Anyways, I heard the redhead saying, "So it's over."

"Fine," I said with a bitter tone. I did not mean to do that. "I mean, I don't want this to be finished unless you want that."

"Okay then," she said wih a watery voice. "We're done."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I turned around and started to go home. It hurts too much to stay here right now.

**_CeCe's POV_**

I just broke up with Deuce. What is wrong with me? As I made my way back to the apartment with heavy steps, I felt as if my shoes were made of concrete. If I would have known we were going to break up then I would have never slept with him. At least my mental virginity would have been spared. If I had known we were going to break up then I wouldn't have done a lot of things actually. I probably wouldn't have said 'I love you' back and I probably would have never admitted to my rape. Luckily for me, I was still surprised so the actual situation was cushioned by the state of shock I was in.

_"You know, maybe we should just break up!" he yelled._

_"_Oh_! You know what? I think we should!" I screamed. I don't want to, and it didn't look like he wanted to either. It's for the best though._

_"Is that what you want right now?"_

_"Is that what you want?"_

_ "So it's over."_

_"Fine. I mean, I don't want this to be finished unless you want that." He really wanted to stay with me? I want to, but I can't._

_"Okay then, we're done."_

Our coversation played over and over in my head until I felt sick to my stomach. When I walked in the door and everyone saw my soaked clothes along with my tear-stained face.

"What happened to you?" Rocky exclaimed.

"Where's Deuce?" Ty added.

My bottom lip started to quiver as my eyes started to fill with tears yet again.

"Deuce and I broke up," I stated in a watery voice. They all just gaped at me.

Rocky got off the couch. "CeCe, come with me," she said. "Jo, Tinka? Come."

"You guys, out," Tinka and Jo said, both girls pointing to the door.

"Deuce needs company too," Tinka said. I saw Ty mimicking his girlfriend.

"You guys, out. Deuce needs company too," he muttered in a poorly-imitated high-pitched voice. Tinka's head whipped around.

"_What_ was that?" she asked menacingly.

"Nothing!" he yelled. "Come on, guys," he added, pulling his two buddies along with him and closing the door shut. It's cute how Tinka had some sort of control over my brother. She could get him to do things even his best friends couldn't do. Just like me with Deuce. No, don't say his name.

Anyways, it's no wonder why Ty and Tinka were absolutely perfect for each other. Unlike me and… you know the boy.

"So… what happened?" Jo asked. I said nothing, instead tearing up once again and burying my head in the nearest shoulder my head can reach, the shoulder belonging to Rocky. I felt her stroke my hair and just sobbed, letting out the locked-up emotions I held inside me for years.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I'm sorry, but breakups are an important part of the story. Anyways, one a happier note, two days ago was Iluvyouxoxo's birthday! She finally joined the teenage train! WOOT-WOOT! And that was absolutely the _stupidest_ thing I have ever said, and there's a lot. So wish her a wonderful B-day! Or I _will_ find you one way or another. Nah, JK. But seriously, be a nice person. Also, if you watch Victorious and ship Cabbie… did you watch "The Blonde Squad"? The Cabbie moments were literally to die for! And Ari confirmed on Twitter that they're getting together! And Dan confirmed Bade! I bet this is how Bade hooks up (not the dirty way)!**

**[After Jade sang a song]**

**Beck: I miss you.  
Jade: I know.  
Both: [Shares a kiss]**

**Peace!**

**Lizzie (I changed the signature. Got a problem with that? Send it to Idontcare . Okay, I have got to stop watching Jade's Hate Videos)**


	4. Fighting and Comforting

**Hey there, people of Earth (like, get it** **right!**** I'm not human. JK, but just barely)! Chapter 4 here! Yeah, yeah, listen: last chapter was DeCe-centric even if it's Runther on purpose. Maybe even a later chapter will be Tynka-centric and even Jethan (Jo/Ethan… see what I did there? Okay, now that was stupid)! There's still going to be Runther though.**

**Glad I cleared that up, now on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I can't believe that Deuce and CeCe broke up. Hell, no one can. It's been three days since that happened, and I know that the way they act like they don't give a damn is an act. I (and everyone who knows them) am sure that they still love each other. But they do need some space, so—

Why am I acting as if I'm a couple's counselor? This isn't any of my concern. Stupid paparazzi.

Did I mention? 'The Great Breakup' (the article's names is soooo fucking original. The article itself is very descriptive and quotes the exact words they said) has been published all over Chicago and the entire world in general. _Published_. And it's the rage. I'm starting to wonder how in Pete's sake they even found out; no one was at the scene because of the announced rain. It's like they implanted a chip in our head or something **_(iCarly FTW)_**! This is not cool.

I'm now in Music class, getting my alto saxophone ready (yes, there's a procedure) while everyone stared at me like if I was a cute creature that humans were curious to know more about. Kill me now. Can't wait to go home and watch some more Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (My Little Pony is too girly and creepy).

After the agonizing 45 minutes in Music, lunch was finally here, so now I can get away from people who wanted my autograph. I'm not even kidding here. Apparently, 'The Chicago Miracle Suvivors' are starting to become as well-known as Michelle Obama.

I quickly got up the moment the bell rang and ran to my locker, taking out my lunch (BTL, those are amazing) and getting to the usual table I sit at with my friends. Get it right, people, I'm not a loner. In fact, the other 'Miracle Survivors' are my closest ones. CeCe showed up minutes later, carelessly dropping her brown bag on the table and plopping down beside me.

"Can I have your lunch?" she asked hopefully. "My mom made mine and I'm scared to see what it is.

"Nice to see you too," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes, but took out my sandwich and gave her half of it. In all fairness, her mom can burn water which proved how bad of a cook she really is, so I understand her need of another lunch, and the cafeteria food isn't really any better.

"Everyone kept on staring at me as if I was a stripper," CeCe mumbled before taking a bite out of the BLT.

"A stripper?" I repeated while raising my eyebrows. This girl is so… creative.

"Yeah, the guys and lesbian girls."

"What about the straight girls and gay guys?"

"Then the new mega-straightener that recently came out for those girls and that new zombie video game for them."

"Huh, it looked like people thought I was some creature from Neptune they wanted to more about," I told her. All she did was mumble, "Idiots."

Ty and Gunther sat down at that moment.

"How bad was it?" CeCe asked without even looking up.

"Horrible, so much that I considered killing myself just so they won't stare at me," Gunther muttered.

"Same," Ty said in agreement. CeCe just groaned and her head dropped on my shoulder. I looked at her awkwardly, because as much girls comment how hot I am (how was I supposed to say that without sounding big-headed?), I don't have the best experience with girls. I suck at that big time. That and emotions just aren't my thing.

"Why won't they stop stalking us? It brings bad memories," she said, her voice muffled by my shoulder. Did I mention that CeCe and I became closer? Not romantic close (hell no), but more sibling-like. Deuce would kill me, CeCe is not my type and did I mention that Deuce would kill me if I asked her out or even considered the thought?

"Hey hey hey!" Rocky said with Jo and Tinka behind her, the three of them sitting in the only vacant seats left. Tinka was beside Ty (surprise, surprise), Rocky in between Ty and Gunther and Jo on my other side. All who was left to show their face is Deuce.

The brunette's face turned less cheerful. "I felt like ditching class just to get away," she mumbled, laying her head on Gunther's shoulder (I'm still confused about their relationship status). Rocky, ditching? That just showed how desperate we really are.

"What are you doing?" Tinka asked CeCe (who was still using my head as a pillow) a few minutes later, lightly shaking her.

"Shut up," she mumbled sleepily, trying to swat her hand away.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh, I don't know, she has her head on your shoulder!" Jo exclaimed sarcastically, even more than usual (if possible).

A snippier Jo and a moodier CeCe = the worst combination known to humanity.

"What happened?" Tinka asked.

"Our parents happened," Jo said. "We had to stay up all night for wedding preparations until two and woke up at six forty-five." Then I noticed: the two were even worse than their usual attitude since the incident and Jo looked like she was about to pass out. I think CeCe already did. Deuce finally decided to come around, silently taking his place beside CeCe (not that he had a choice) and looking at me.

"Hey Deuce," we all greeted.

"Hi," he simply replied. "She sleeping?" he asked, not even taking his eyes off whatever he was looking at.

"I think so," I replied. "Why is she using me as a pillow?" I asked no one. Now Deuce hated me. Just what I needed.

**Ty's POV**

Deuce raised an eyebrown and watched as the redhead took her head off Ethan's shoulder and set her head down on the table.

"How tired is she?" he asked with a slight smile. Wow that's the most I've seen him smile all week.

"She feel asleep on the way to school," Jo said.

"So? Lots of people do that."

"Mrs. Jones was driving."

Mrs. Jones, I'm sorry to report, had been known to drive on the wrong side of the freeway, tailgate like there's no tomorrow and currently holds the record for most totaled cop cars. So if Cece fell asleep when her mother was driving the car then she must be completely and utterly exhausted.

"Most of the night was spent with CeCe droning on and on about how she wanted to kill herself because her mom's color theme was pink and white… and well we all know how much she loves pink," Jo told us. The redhead stirred a bit at the mention of the word pink and then returned to her slumber.

So after a day of awkward conversations, never-ending exams and hearing Deuce complain about Ethan and CeCe, we finally made it back to Jo's house for a group study session/sleepover.

"Alright so then World War II had what affects in the German economy?" Ethan read aloud.

CeCe only groaned. "Why does it matter? That was like in the 1600's or whatever, everyone is like dead anyway."

"And that is why we're studying," Rocky muttered. She had really became a Miss Attitude. How Gunther puts up withymy sister is a mystery to me.

"Why do we even have to learn about German people? This America! We are Americans so why are we learning about German history?" CeCe rambled. And how Rocky puts up with CeCe since they were five is an even bigger riddle to solve.

"Because world war two involved America. Towards the end, we went in there to help them," Ethan stated calmly.

"Well… whatever, I still don't see why we have to learn about dead people anyway."

"It's because teachers love to torture us," Jo said sarcastically from between Ethan and Gunther. Damn, that girl with her sarcasm, it's getting out of control.

"Speaking of teachers wanna hear a joke?" Deuce questioned enthusiastically. We all winced but sure enough, Deuce being the genius he is, went ahead and said it anyway.

"A kindergarten teacher handed out a coloring page to her class. On it was a picture of a duck holding an umbrella. The teacher told her class to color the duck in yellow and the umbrella green, however, Bobby, the class rebel, colored the duck in a bright firetruck-red. After seeing this, the teacher asked him: 'Bobby, how many times have you see a red duck?' Young Bobby replied with: 'The same number of times I've seen a duck holding an umbrella.'"

And with that the Cuban started cracking up at his own joke as we all sat there quietly. When he finally realized no one else was laughing he turned to CeCe.

"You like that joke," he said, nudging her. "You always laughed at that one."

CeCe rolled her eyes. "That was when we were together. Now that we're broken up I don't have to laugh at your stupid 'jokes' anymore," she snapped, air-quoting 'jokes'.

Deuce frowned and set down his book. Why? "What else did you do when we were dating?"

Oh no… this is so not going to turn out well.

"Uh… w-w're g-going to go make a s-andwich," Gunther stuttered while pulling my sister up from the couch and rushing into the kitchen.

"Well, for one thing you kiss like a golden retriever," Cece stated matter-of-factly. Deuce scoffed. Oh God.

"My face isn't made of ice cream. You don't need to lick me," she added sarcastically.

Oh my God. The brunet rolled his eyes. "Please. You liked my kissing, and if you didn't, then why did I get a text during algebra class last week with you asking for me to come meet you behind the gym?"

"Uh, we're going to go check on Rocky and Gunther," Ethan mumbled, grabbing Jo and heading into the kitchen. I distinctly heard Jo say, "Dude, you're not funny." It's true though, Deuce is nowhere near funny.

"You know that red dress you always wore when I used take you out?" Deuce questioned. CeCe nodded slowly. "It makes you look like a whale."

Wow. Okay then, this is getting way out of hand.

"I… uh…kitchen," I stuttered out pulling my girlfriend up from the couch and basically running away to the safety of the kitchen.

"How's it going in there?" Rocky asked when we stepped through the kitchen doors.

I shrugged. "Let's see… CeCe said he kissed like a golden retriever and he responded by saying that she looks like a whale in some red dress."

Rocky made a face. "I picked out that dress for her…"

"Well… I guess CeCe looks like a whale in it," I replied as Ethan handed me a water bottle. Tinka jabbed her elbow into my ribs. "OW! I was joking woman!"

Tinka raised her eyebrow. "_What_ did you just say?"

I gulped. "Nothing."

"Are they still going?" Gunther asked when twenty minutes of small talk had passed. Tinka opened the door a bit.

"You look like you're on standing on stilts!" CeCe screeched.

"I'm of normal height, you are just freakishly short!" Deuce argued back.

And then the door was shut. It made me wonder if it was always going to be like this from now on. So they're always going to be arguing? And if they will be _always_ fighting like this then will we be forced to choose sides? What if it ends up with them battling over who hanged out with us on the weekends like some custody agreement like people do on TV? I want to be able to choose who I hang out with by myself, thank you very much.

"Somebody kill me now," Gunther muttered and sighed. Jo, being the awesome person she is grabbed a knife and walked up to him.

"Not literally!" Gunther exclaimed, stepping back. Rocky just smiled at Gunther while he stared at her incredulously.

"Say what you mean or don't say it at all," she retorted back.

"You're evil," Ethan said.

"Actually I'd like to retaliate to stupid comments and people by using a crude by smart way. I also like to say that I have a dark, sadistic and cruel humor."

"Loke I said, evil." Jo did her famous 'death glare' whole crossing her arms. "Okay, you're an angel." She made a face. "What do _want_ me to say?" The girl jus rolled her eyes.

All the sudden the door to the living room swung open, revealing a red-faced Deuce.

"That girl is crazy!" he exclaimed.

**Jo's POV**

Please, we all know he wants her back. 'That girl is crazy!' is obviously code for: I love that girl, why did we break up?

Okay…maybe not those exact words but it's still obvious. I pulled Ethan aside as the rest of the group tried to calm Deuce down.

"Okay then, why don't you go check on Cece and I'll talk to Deuce?" I suggested. As much as I hate to admit it, I've become kind of close with Deuce. I mean, sure, he's an idiot but overall he's a pretty nice guy.

"Why do I have to get CeCe?" Ethan questioned. "I'm not good with girls."

I raised my eyebrows. "Dude, it looks like CeCe's your new girlfriend now."

"She's like my sister!"

"Whatever, just go!" I pushed him to where CeCe was, which was upstairs while I advanced toward Deuce and the others. "Deuce, come with me. You guys, get out of my house," I demanded.

"Fine then," Gunther replied, crossing his arms. "Be that way."

"I am being this way." He just rolled his eyes, grabbed Rocky and left. Ty and Tinka however, just stood there.

"Well? Go!" I exclaimed, pushing them out.

"Okay!" Tinka exclaimed while grabbing Ty and muttering about something I couldn't care less about. Deuce was just standing like an idiot, as usual.

"Sit down," I ordered, pointing to the couch.

He rolled his eyes but did as I told him to and took a seat on the couch.

"Good boy

"I'm not a dog—

"Shut up! Now I'm going to ask you this once so listen! And if you lie to me, i swear I will murder you, and I know when your lying," I threatened. He gulped. "Are you or are you not still in love with CeCe?"

He sighed and put his hand in his face."Yes, I'm still in love with her."

Shocker! Who would of guessed that he was still in love with her? I mean… he suuuuure doesn't show it. Oh, and if you think what I just said was serious, then you need to go back to preschool.

"Then tell her, you idiot! If you just sit around fighting with CeCe then there will be no chance that you two will get back together. Cece has too much pride and won't admit to missing you unless you do it first," I explained, trying to be sympathetic. That _used_ to be my specialty.

He just stared at the floor, not saying a word. This confused me to the maximum, I mean if he really did love her then why didn't he just say it in the first place? Boys are idiots, especially Deuce and Ethan. If I were to love someone, I would just say it! At least I think I would… it depends on who it and what the situation is, because seriously I—wait, _what_? Why am I even going into this?

"Deuce, you just need to tell her," I stated, rubbing his back. His shirt is soft… what the hell is wrong with me?

"CeCe isn't like that, Jo," he sat up straighter. "If she's done, there is nothing I can ever say or do that will make her forgive me."

I stood up from the couch. "I'm going to go get her and if you don't say it then I will. And that's a promise I'm willing to keep."

**Ethan's POV**

Alright… so there's a girl and she's crying… what the hell am I supposed to do?

"I hate him," CeCe announced bitterly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that comment. Please. Hate him? Just one week ago they were sucking face like no tomorrow.

"You don't hate him, you just hate what happened." The words flew off my tongue without a thought towards it. Wow, I'm really good at this.

"That's not true! I don't even know why I was with him," she argued, bitting her bottom lip. We both sat down on the bed.

"You were with him because no matter what you say, you still love him." I pulled her into a side hug." You two are good together CeCe… this whole thing is stupid."

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "I know… but I just couldn't deal with him always talking about Vince. It was all he ever wanted to talk about with me and whenever I would say no to it then he would become all agitated."

"I get that. I get how talking about being raped with your boyfriend wouldn't be the coolest thing to do in the world but I also get why Deuce wants to. In his mind, discussing about it is the only way you can get past this and he wants to be the one to help you through that."

The response I got was a sniffle. It's just hard."

"I could see how that would be hard but if you ever want to be with him again then you have to." Where are these words of wisdom coming from? That's supposed to be Jo's thing, not mine.

With that, she threw her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt her tears soaking through my grey shirt. Just as quickly as the hug started, it ended when the door swung open.

"Cece get your—" Jo's eyes widened. "Oh, uh… sorry, I didn't mean to uh… _interrupt_ things but uh…bye!" Jo chocked out before slamming the door shut and darting down the hallway.

"What do you think that was about?" Cece questioned while rubbing her eyes.

"I have no clue." What is up with her?

* * *

**Hola! It luvyouxoxo here! So first thing's first, how was the chappie? Me and Lizzie worked on it together as you know… so ya. Okay, so has anyone seen the Amazing Spider-Man? IT WAS SO FRIGGIN AWESOME! I'm so proud of my cousin James (the guy who wrote the screenplay/script), he did amazing! If you didn't see it then go do it since it's awesome, and no, I'm not being bias. **


	5. Part 1: Dates and Punching Bags

**_Hola! So before I start with the chappie I just wanted to let you know that I changed my user name from Iluvyouxoxo to xXxInMyDreamsxXx so I will be signing stuff with my new name. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't really feel like doing these anymore...they're stupid.._**.

* * *

**Rocky's Pov**

Here we were, Gunther and I, sitting on the couch watching yet another report about "Chicago's miracle Survivors" aka us. This was getting annoying now! If reports were following us to school they were outside the apartment building. If they weren't outside our apartment building they would be hanging around our favorite places. Ya they actually knew where we liked to hang out now and to make matters worse Mrs. Jones' wedding is coming up. Us plus bug wedding equals massive media frenzy. All us girl's are in it as well as the guys do I'm sure reporters will be just itching to get a picture of that.

"So," Gunther spoke breaking the silence that had stayed between us for a solid 20 minutes. He picked up a strand of my hair and toyed with it in his finger tips:

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked calmly. Ok let me think...no I'm not I have no life.

"No," I responded, swinging my legs up into his lap.

"Did you maybe wanna go out with me or something?" he asked with a small hopeful smile.

"G-g-go out?" I stuttered out, "On like...a date?"

His calm deminor slowly started to fade as my eyes widened. We had discussed this. Once the media frenze was over then we would go out or change or status, I mean look what happened with Deuce and CeCe. They had been dating for 4 years and one of the biggest factors of their break up was the whole media frenzy. If they couldn't last why would Gunther and I?

"I don't know," I murmured retracting my legs into a criss-cross applesauce position.

He sighed, "Rocky I know that CeCe and Deuce broke up, but you and I both know that they broke up for a stupid reason. We aren't them, you aren't CeCe and I'm not Deuce."

I bit back my bottom lips and stared into those beautiful eyes. He was right, I wasn't CeCe and he wasn't Deuce. I know he's been really wanting this and I've been turning him down each time he asks so maybe it's time...I mean he can't ask forever.

"Fine," I pursed my lips, "But dot expect me to order a salad, take one bite, then be all "Oh my god! I'm like so full!" my expression darkened, "I eat burgers so you better be packing some serious money in that wallet."

He took a moment to laugh before leaning in for a kiss. Just as our lips were about to meet CeCe slammed open the door and let out a raw scream. The both of us jumped back and saw Jo fill into the room along with Deuce, Ty, and Tinka.

"Hello to you to?" Gunther said completely confused.

"Ty do you still have that punching bag in your room?" CeCe questioned, her fingers nervously tapping against her thighs.

"Ya wh-"

Before he could even finish his sentence CeCe was in there and most likely murdering that punching bag.

"What happened to her?" Ethan asked coming out of his room, "She looks like she wants to murder someone."

All of our eyes shifted to Deuce who held his hands up in self defense.

"Hey! I didn't do anything," he paused,"This time it wasn't me."

Our eyes then traveled to Jo, who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Papa Jones sent her and Flynn a letter," she informed them.

"You mean CeCe's dad?" Ethan questioned.

"No I mean Whinne the Pooh," Jo deadpanned.

"Ok so what did the letter say?"

"I dunno, she tore it up into tiny shreds after she read it."

"Ugh!" a loud scream sounded once again before CeCe stomped back into the living room.

"Ty your punching back is a wuss," the red head grumbled placing herself between Jo and Ethan.

"How is it a- you broke it didn't you?" Ty groaned sending a quick glare.

"Not my fault you bought a cheap punching bag," she mumbled under her breath.

"So uh what did the letter say?" Gunther asked softly. Ok so now we're either going to get one of two reactions. She's either gonna blow up on us or tell us.

"That is none of your godamn business!" she snapped back, "And I swear to god if you read my mind I will castrate you with a pencil."

Gunther nodded and quickly crossed his legs; now on guard.

"What does castrate mean?" Deuce wondered aloud. Jo smirked, seeing this as an opportunity to freak him out, and leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

"Holy shit that would hurt!" the cuban exclaimed, crossing his own legs.

* * *

_**It's a filler, for not upating forever. I don't have the energy to edit, so I'll do that later. That permanent hiatus? I lied. But there will a hiatus. It's just temporary. Until I get some goddamn inspiration since I swear every time I stared at the half-written chapter for ten minutes noothing camme to mind. I am working on other projects though! And helping xXxInMyDreamsxXx with her. And writing with her. You should check her out. And I am so sorry, I really am, but for the moment ther is nothing I can do.**_

_**Till next time.**_

_**Liz**_


End file.
